Odiada encomienda
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Por más que tratara nunca terminaba de entender la compleja mente infantil del de tercer año. Hiyoshi-Jiroh


**Una vez mas yo por estos rumbos. La inspiración me llego de golpe con esta cosa sumamente rara, con la pareja de Jiroh y Hiyoshi como protagonista (si alguien sabe como se llama, le rogare que me lo diga). Es muy leve la mención de algo sentimental entre este par, pero igualmente espero que lo disfruten.**

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien sigo maldiciendo por separar a las pair de secundaria. Te odio y te aborrezco…T-T no puedo odiarte, eres mi dios XDDD.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Odiada encomienda**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

Hiyoshi odiaba el momento en que Kabaji partía para cumplir algún encargo del todo poderoso Atobe por que sabía que en seguida se le daría la encomienda de ir en busca de la bella durmiente de Hyotei, y si no fuera por que la orden venía de los labios de su arrogante capitán, hacia mucho que lo hubiera mandado a paseo.

Así, también odiaba el recorrer los jardines del colegio en busca de su sempai, a quien siempre encontraba profundamente dormido en el césped. Y su tortura no quedaba ahí, debía despertarle, lo que le llevaba más tiempo de lo que le había costado hallarlo.

Lo que le molestaba no era el hecho de ir en su búsqueda y la tamaña hazaña de despertarle - ¿Cómo molestarse ante la oportunidad única que tenía de ver al mayor dormir tranquilamente, sin que el resto de sus mayores se burlaran de él?- lo realmente odioso de la situación era lo que venía una vez el rubio despertaba.

¿Con que historia ridícula le saldría el día de hoy?

-Jiroh-san, despierte. Jiroh-san.

Sus llamadas fueron en vano, ni siquiera se había inmutado. Se acerco un poco más al lecho del durmiente y se puso de cuclillas para verle mejor. Suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa de lado, ¿y se suponía que ese chico era mayor que él?

Al parecer eso era lo único por lo que obedecía sin rechistar.

-Jiroh-san, despierte. ¡Jiroh-san!

-Unos minutitos.- Bueno, ya había dado señales de vida. Si por Hiyoshi fuera nunca osaría a arrancar a ese niño de brazos de Morfeo, pero si se saltaban los entrenamientos la furia de don Atobe sería algo que recordaría hasta el último día de su vida.

-No más. Atobe-san se enfadara.

-Mmh… je, patito…

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué estará soñando esta vez?- contemplo el rostro sonriente del dormilón mientras seguía balbuceando por el plumífero animal. ¡Podía pasarse todo el tiempo del mundo contemplándolo! Pero por el bien de ambos comenzó a picotear con el dedo la mejilla del mas bajo, logrando que se removiera de su sitio. De a poco los claros ojos del mayor se dejaron ver con aire distante, sin darse cuenta que el viaje al mundo de los sueños había finalizado.- Jiroh-san- el susodicho parpadeo un par de veces y pronto pareció notarle; se incorporo mientras bostezaba descaradamente y se revolvía un poco el pelo.

-¡Que bien dormí! ¿Eh? ¡Hiyo-chan! Haz venido a buscarme otra vez.- exclamo dándole un efusivo abrazo.- Nee, Hiyo-chan, ¡muéstrame como haces el polvo de diamante!

-¿Cómo?- el rubio se puso de pie aprisa mientras trataba inútilmente de hacer una posee un tanto extraña.- ¿seguro que ya ha despertado?

-Nee, no seas malo Hiyo-chan. Quiero aprender eso que tu haces, ¡el polvo de diamante!- retomo sus vanos intentos de acomodarse en una posee que por un instante se pareció a una posición de ballet.- Tu sabes, eso que haces. Esa posee tan increíble que haces mientras juegas.

-¿Se refiere…a mi…enbu tenis?- un tic nervioso le aquejo, el entusiasmo pareció esfumarse del otro.

-¡No, Hiyoshi, tonto! Ese estilo de juego tan increíble como el de patito.- ¿con que cuernos estaba confundiendo su sempai su amado estilo de juego?- ¡Polvo de diamante!

-Jiroh-san, no se de diablos me habla, pero debemos irnos, Atobe-san nos espera en las pistas.- se incorporo de su posición, tomo al mayor por la mano arrastrándolo hacia las pistas de tenis.

-Y yo quería aprender eso tan maravilloso que hace mi Hiyo-chan.

Hiyoshi odiaba dejar a su mayor como un niño berrinchudo al no poder seguirle el juego de los sueños, pero es que por más que tratara nunca terminaba de entender la compleja mente infantil del de tercer año. Odiaba mirar de reojo y verle con las mejillas infladas en señal de frustración.

Por ello, Hiyoshi odiaba el momento en que Kabaji partía para cumplir algún encargo de su ególatra capitán por que sabía que en seguida se le daría la encomienda de ir en busca de la bella durmiente de Hyotei.

No odiaba el irle a buscar y la épica tarea de despertarle, lo que odiaba era no poder cumplirle los caprichos que día a día soñaba y que una y otra vez lo involucraban.

Por eso, el chico del gekkokujou odiaba la encomienda.

**Owari**

**Omake**

¿Patito? ¿Polvo de diamante? Esas cuestiones le sigan rondando la cabeza y por más que había tratado de que su sempai le fuera mas claro, el niño había insistido en su estilo de juego.

Debía encontrar una respuesta y pronto, le comenzaba a dificultar el concentrarse.

Alzó la vista de sus notas para ver a su hermano que tomaba asiento en el extremo opuesto de la mesa y encendía el televisor.

-Aniki, estoy haciendo los deberes.

-Puedes irte retirando a tu habitación.

Gruño por lo bajo. Cerró la libreta, resignado a que no podría hacer nada hasta no lograr sacar de su cabeza las palabras del rubio. Por su lado su hermano se encontraba viendo ese anime que repetían una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Un montón de sujetos que luchaban y perdían increíble cantidad de sangre pero que siempre tenían energía para al rato. Algo de unos caballero de bronce que debían salvar a una chica, quien al final solo agradecía al que parecía ser el líder de la manada.

En ese instante apareció en escena un rubio dando un tedioso discurso, que bien su oponente podría haber aprovechado para atacarle. La palabra cisne dentro del dialogo llamo su atención al igual que la extraña posee que comenzaba a hacer el rubiales.

-_¡Polvo de diamante!_

Un tic nervioso le aquejo al entender que era todo eso de patito, el polvo de diamante y las ridículas posiciones de ballet que Akutagawa insistía que le compartiera.

¡Ahora resultaba que su enbu tenis se parecía a esa ridícula técnica del caballero _patito_!

¡Por eso odiaba las encomiendas de Atobe!

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Desde hace mucho que quería burlarme públicamente de Hiyoshi, espero que las fans del chico no se molesten conmigo ^^=.**

**¡Cierto! No lo mencione al principio por que no quería arruinar la lectura XD, pero ahora lo digo: El polvo de diamante, el caballero cisne (Hyoga) y todas esas cosas no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada-sensei XD.**

**Bueno espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Cualquier queja, comentario, sugerencia, duda, jitomatazo y amenaza de muerte son bien recibidas XD.**

**¡¡Dejen review si quieren salvar su alma haciendo la buena acción del día!! ¡¡Hagan feliz al prójimo!! ¡Hagan feliz a Zafiro-sama! XD**


End file.
